1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stereoscopic image display methods, multi-viewpoint image capturing methods, multi-viewpoint image processing methods, stereoscopic image display devices, multi-viewpoint image capturing devices and multi-viewpoint image processing devices, and, more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display method, a multi-viewpoint image capturing method, a multi-viewpoint image processing method, a stereoscopic image display device, a multi-viewpoint image capturing device and a multi-viewpoint image processing device in which a relatively large field of view is provided and different viewpoints provide different angles of view in stereoscopic images displayed.
Recently, stereoscopic image display devices for displaying stereoscopic images on a two-dimensional display device are actively being developed. Stereoscopic image display devices that use a lenticular lens system or a parallax barrier system are already available in the market.
The stereoscopic image display devices currently available display stereoscopic images viewed from a predetermined angle. It is desired that a stereoscopic image display device provides different angles of view depending on different viewpoints so that objects are displayed in a natural manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a construction of a conventional stereoscopic image display device 1.
The stereoscopic image display device 1 comprises two cameras 3 and 4 for taking an image of an object 2 from respective angles and supplying the taken image to a display unit 5. The display unit 5 alternately displays an image #1 supplied by the camera 3 and an image #2 supplied by the camera 4. The image displayed on the display unit 5 is distributed by an image distributing unit 6 for deflecting the image using a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier.
As indicated by the solid line in FIG. 1, the image #1 taken by the camera 3 is deflected so as to be directed to a right eye 7a of a viewer 7 and, as indicated by the broken line, the image #2 taken by the camera 4 is deflected so as to be directed to a left eye 7b of the viewer 7. A parallax is produced between the image directed to the right eye 7a and the image directed to the left eye 7b. Accordingly, the viewer 7 is able to perceive a stereoscopic image.
As has been described, the conventional stereoscopic image display device displays right and left images from the two cameras on the display unit. The image distributing unit coupled to the display unit and embodied by a lenticular lens or the like distributes the right and left images to the right and left eyes, respectively. The stereoscopic binocular vision results. However, a visible range in which the stereoscopic vision is available is limited. When the viewer moves his or her head right or left, the eyes can easily leave the visible range, resulting in a failure to obtain stereoscopic vision. Also, the eyes may move to the front or the rear only a limited distance to maintain stereoscopic vision. Further, the stereoscopic image remains unchanged even when the viewpoint is shifted, causing an impression that the display is unnatural.